


An Unexpected Meeting

by Annannanas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ficlet, this might become a series...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annannanas/pseuds/Annannanas
Summary: Feyre Archeron is a muggle who is accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She meets a mysterious man, whom she later discovers is connected with the dark side of the magical world.A Harry Potter!AU prompt from Tumblr. I might develop this idea further into a series (maybe... let's see...)Hope you like it ^_^





	An Unexpected Meeting

When the letter arrived she had no idea what to feel. It must‘ve been some sort of a prank. Maybe she was dreaming. Didn‘t matter, it couldn‘t be real. The strange woman that came to deliver the letter wore dark robes and a peculiar hat. Feyre held the letter up to her nose and tried to read it again for the nth time but the words just blended into a smudge of letters before her eyes. But she remembered clearly what the woman in the robes had said: „Dear Miss Archeron, I am professor McGonagall. I‘m a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the school.“ After the woman had left their small cottage, this is what Feyre now knew. Her father and sisters were Muggles, people with no magic in their blood. She was a witch. She was to go to Hogwarts. Her heart sped up with excitement. She was to go to school! She‘d finally learn to read, and most important of all – she would learn magic.

She had to go to a place called Diagon Alley, it‘d been tricky enough getting there but soon enough her father had pushed her into a tavern and told her to be quick. The room was dark and not many people sitting by the tables scattered around. She chanted professors McGonagall’s instructions repeatedly in her mind. _Walk straight through into the back. Pat the bricks in the fifth row, seventh from the left, and in the tenth row, second from the right. Then you‘ve entered Diagon Alley. Walk for Gringotts first to exchange your Muggle money for galleons. Then you can buy your equipment for the school year_.

She swallowed and made her way through the room, staring straight ahead and never looking back. She pressed the bricks and what happened amazed her. The bricks moved to show a lively and bright shopping street. Her eyes lit up as she turned in a circle drinking in the spectacle. Eyes bright with excitement. There was magic here. She was so caught up in what she didn‘t notice where her feet carried her, she walked often into people sides, apologizing thoroughly and stumbling further into the magical world. Not noticing the change of the environment. The throng of people in in the streets grew thinner and the houses shabbier. She realized she stood in the middle of a dark street, rotting smell carried with the wind of sewage and leaking houses. The people here were different, clad in darker, shabbier robes. Feyre‘s eyes widened and she looked frantically around her to find where she came from. One thing she knew – she wasn‘t in Diagon Alley anymore. Panic rose in her chest as a man stopped in front of her. He wore dirty robes and had a strange glint in his eyes as she eyed Feyre‘s pouch, bulging with her money.

„Oy, you lost little girlie? Got some money to run errands, ey?“ He walked closer to Feyre, so she could smell the stinky alcohol smell reeking of him. She‘d never been so scared in her life, she felt cold fear grip her insides and her chin start to wobble. Another man joined the smelly man. This one was better dressed and didn‘t reek, but had a cruel smile on his lips. „Found a foreign little flower did you Trap? Looks like she has too much money to carry around. Why don‘t we help her with the weight.“ They advanced and Feyre a cry for help rise in her throat as she clutched her pouch of money close to her chest.

A shadow rose from the corner of her eye. „There you are, I‘ve been looking for you.“ The two brutish men jumped back, as a figure approached. A hand landed softly on her shoulder, making Feyre jump in fright fearing it was another partner of the men’s. Feyre took a step back as she stared at the man smiling kindly at her. He was very tall and dark haired, with bright twinkling eyes. She felt immediately comforted in his presence. He lightly against her shoulder, to guide her along the street, saying to the men. „Thank you for finding her for me.“ The tone was cold, and offered no space for argument. Feyre was surprised to see the men slack jawed in shock, and fear shining in their eyes. One‘s knees actually shook. As Feyre and the man turned to leave, it seemed to snap the two brutish men out of their shocks as they scurried away on a run. Feyre‘s heart grew cold as she wondered if she‘d escaped the wolves only to walk right into a even deathlier danger. The man’s hand was warm but light on her shoulder. As they turned the corner and walked into a much brighter and livelier street, the man removed his hand. He pointed to the end of the street. “Walk down this street, and then you’re back on the main street.” He smiled kindly down at Feyre. She could only stare up at his handsome face. He seemed to be expecting some answer but receiving none. Feyre’s blood pounded in her ears. The man looked down at his feet, the hint of a smile dancing on his lips, and turned to walk away.

“Who are you?” she called after him, snapping to her senses. The man didn’t look her in the eye as he replied: “Someone you shouldn't know. Now, go.”

She hesitantly walked down the street as the breeze at her back bore silent words.

“Go back to the light.”

 

She’d been sorted in Gryffindor. She rushed to the Gryffindor table from the Sorting Hat and sat next to a smiling girl with short, curly hair who had been sorted a couple of minuted before Feyre. “I’m Kiki!” the girl said brightly and extended a hand to Feyre, who took it and replied. “I’m Feyre.” She felt immediately at ease in Kiki’s presence and the girls chatted excitedly the whole evening meal. As Feyre lay, still stuffed from all the delicious food from dinner, she experienced a itching sensation in her belly. Not from the food but from excitement and nervousness. She’d never stayed the night away from home. Although she really liked Hogwarts it was a foreign world, a world where she’d yet to grow accustomed to. As sleep swept over her Feyre thought that this might be the first place where she really felt like she belonged.

The next morning at the breakfast table while she was dusting cinnamon atop her oatmeal porridge, she watched the owls fly in through a window high in the north wall. A large brown owl dropped a rolled up newspaper by the girl seated next to Feyre, Anika, Kiri’s big sister. They came from a wizarding family and Anika cared a lot about what was happening in the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts. She was the bookish type, like her sister, but whereas Kiki couldn’t care less for politics, Anika absolutely loved it. As soon as she read the front page title her eyes bulged and she exclaimed loudly: “Rhysand Versalla has been caught!”

Feyre’s stomach twisted at the older girl’s tone of alarm and excitement. People around them on the Gryffindor table inched closer to take a look at the newspaper and Feyre saw similar things happening on other tables as the students read the front page headline. Feyre leaned over to see what all the ruckus was about.

Her heart stopped as she saw the photo grazing the paper. The same man that had helped her in Diagon Alley. The tall man with the kind smile, and the warm, protective hand on her shoulder. On the photo he wasn’t smiling, at least not kindly. One corner of his lips curled up in a cruel, knowing smirk. He was in dark robes with a prison number grazing his chest. “Who is he?” Feyre asked in a small voice.

“Who is he?!” Anika’s tone was stunned at her lack of knowledge. Her dark eyes shone with amazement at the news, behind her thick glasses. Dark skinned knuckles white gripping the paper tightly. “He’s You-Know-Who’s right hand! A Death Eater! Hasn’t been active long but still been the cause for at least eight terrorist attacks! Some even say they’re lovers. He’s rumoured to have worked for Dumbledore, you know, but joined You-Know-Who’s side as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts, a couple of years ago. They’ve been hunting him. How on Earth did they catch him?”

She buried her face in the newspaper, eyes scanning the interview with the auror who had lead the search, Tamlin Pavaram. Feyre noticed the small moving portrait of his handsome face in between the tightly packed paragraphs. Her eyes moved quickly to the large photo of the convict. The Death Eater. What a horrible name. You-Know-Who… Feyre had no idea who that was, but the mention of terrorist attacks gave Feyre a pretty clear picture of the type of person they were. Feyre’s pulse quickened, as she thought: _And he touched me._

Feyre was abruptly shaken from her swirling thoughts and worries about this Rhysand Versala, as Kiki drew a sharp intake of breath as she glanced at her watch. Kiki grabbed her arm, and jumped from the table. “Come on! We’ll be late for transfiguration; I don’t want McGonagall to skin me for being late on our first day!”


End file.
